Legends: Destiny
by Lapis Love
Summary: Day 1 Prompt of Klonnie Appreciation Week: Grinding on that Wood. Find out how a prophecy Klaus learns back in the 16th century comes to pass in the 21st involving his chosen consort Bonnie Bennett. Convincing her is the hard part, but seducing her is second nature. One-shot. Slight S3 canon/AU.


**A/N: A day late but hopefully not a dollar short. This is my contribution for Klonnie Appreciation Week Day 1: Grinding on that Wood. This is a one-shot, repeat ONE-SHOT and touches on something's that were canon in S3 but also has some AU spins to it. You'll see. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Turin, Italy—1587 **

In her long life there were few things Rebekah Mikaelson believed in. Family being one of those things, power being another, and magic because without it nothing was possible. She lived in a male dominated society or at least that was the belief and one such person held the keys to all that she never exactly coveted for herself. In terms of her voice it was very small, but she paid attention, was an observer of behavior and could always sense when someone was bullshitting. It was an art form really and something that had been developed long before she became immortal.

Quietly she paced behind the woman strapped to the chair, ropes cutting into her pale skin making her bleed. The swish of Rebekah's gown, along with the popping of the fire, and the sound of a sword being sharpened were the only noises to be heard in this part of the castle. Well, there was the harsh and erratic breathing of the woman who had been captured per her brother's orders.

Rubbing a pale finger back and forth over her full bottom lip, Rebekah kept her eyes trained on the filthy woman who had been hunted down and dragged out of her bed in the middle of the night, ripped from her home, and brought here for an inquisition. The frost to the air was biting but Rebekah hardly noticed because her gown, done in the popular Venetian style was lined with sable as well as the shoes on her feet. She was as toasty as a chestnut. The jewels of her gown reflected the muted light of the candles and flames from the hearth and she simply looked magnanimous. Blindingly supreme in her preternaturalness.

Intimidating to the woman who was chilled down to her emaciated bones.

Niklaus entered the room, hands drawn behind his back, cynical smirk on his face. Briefly Rebekah flicked her gaze to her older brother before bringing them back to the woman who was openly weeping now. Blue eyes rolled in impatience.

"Has she said anything?" Niklaus posed the question to the ten or so occupants in the room though his gaze never shifted from the trussed up woman.

"No, brother she hasn't. I believe she's been waiting for your arrival before divulging her secrets."

Klaus' smirk broadened until crescent moons in his grizzled cheeks appeared. His boots stomped over the hardwood floor as he drew closer to his prisoner. Grabbing the woman roughly by the bottom of her chin, he jerked her head up to face him. She refused to make direct eye contact knowing what would happen if he ensnared her with a simple look.

"No need to be shy, love for this is a simple enquiry but will become increasingly difficult the more you try to fight it. Look at me."

Still the woman refused.

Niklaus was not known for having an overabundance of patience. His had already been strained enough. As such, his fingertips began to burrow into the woman's jaw who tried to stifle her groans and screams of pain but to no avail, she wailed like a babe desiring to suck.

Finally the woman looked at him but there was defiance in her gaze and that only made Klaus smile charmingly at her in return. If there was one thing he liked it was strong women with a pinch of viciousness. Like his sister.

Upon closer inspection Klaus realized the woman's eyes weren't simply brown like mud, but there was a color similar to indigo around the pupils. If her skin wasn't covered with filth and sores, her hair caked with only the devil knew what, and she didn't smell to high heaven she might be something of a beauty. Not to rival his sister. No one was more beautiful than Rebekah. But he hadn't had her tracked down to spruce her up. This witch had information and he was determined to get it.

"You are Phaedra, the seer are you not?" Klaus asked of the woman in her native tongue which was Romani Greek.

"Aye," the woman replied then moved her gaze to a point over his shoulder.

Klaus loosened his grip on her jaw. Reaching for the purse of coins attached to his belt, he removed it and held it up. "This will be yours if you tell me of my future."

"I've heard of you…destined to walk the earth an abomination. I will not help you. Now release me."

Another one of those, Klaus lamented. Another old religion fanatic who believed the prophecy about him. Yes, Klaus was more than aware of the curse he had been born under, twas not his fault he was what he was. And he had every intention on remedying it. He had all the ingredients save two, but at the moment there was another more pressing issue growing on his conscience which bothered him night and day.

He had dreamt of a woman six consecutive times and he wanted to know the meaning of his dreams. If perhaps they were an omen of troubled times, or a sign of peace and prosperity. The face of the woman had never been revealed to Klaus much to his ire, but the one glaring detail he always remembered upon waking was the fact fire danced from the palm of her hands.

Knowledge taught Klaus the woman in his dreams was a witch. He just needed to know if she were for or against him.

"Even monsters are entitled to their fate, are they not?" he said to the woman and then began to pace. "Regardless of your opinion toward me, we can help one another. I have it under good authority your child was taken from you."

Phaedra blinked yet said nothing. She scowled and stared at the floor.

Klaus stopped his pacing, and kneeled down to rest on his haunches before her. "I can reunite you with the daughter who was stripped from your arms, placed in an orphanage far from a heretic like you. All I ask in return is that you read for me."

Phaedra knew she shouldn't do it. Knew she should decline his tempting offer and wait for her death; for a man with his reputation wouldn't allow her to live. If he expected her to scream for her freedom and the life of her child, he had chosen the wrong seer. But, Phaedra wanted more than anything to have her daughter in her arms again.

"Give me your word," she glared. "Give me your word that my daughter will be free and that she and I will leave this place together. _Alive,"_ Phaedra stressed.

Niklaus smirked. The seer was smarter than most. "Si, you have my word, signora. What do you need?"

"First, to be untied and to have a little food and drink in my belly so that I may have strength to do my business. Second, a plate of fine gold filled with water. A looking glass, candles, myrrh and sage incense. And finally, your blood. A drop will suffice."

Klaus looked to his servants and nodded at them to carry out the seer's request. Nearly an hour later he stood at the very edge of his great room table watching as Phaedra added his blood to the burning incense. She inhaled the fragrance, stared into the plate before staring into the looking glass.

Her eyes became opaque and her voice monotone. "What do you wish to know?"

"I dream constantly of a woman. A woman with hands of fire. Who is she? What does her presence mean?"

Phaedra gazed unblinkingly at the looking glass, wading her way through the bizarre and puzzling images flying at her. Centuries worth of images, too many for them to be anything more than a blur in her third eye. A dribble of blood began to leak from her nostril which drew concern from those watching. Niklaus and Rebekah glanced at one another but neither made a move to stop Phaedra.

Pain burst in the center of her head, but Phaedra kept going as the image she had been searching for began to stitch together.

"Ah, a girl…a legacy…a goddess among dark things born in a faraway world named after a queen. She will be your equal but in other ways your superior. Together you will bring about a new bloodline more powerful than the world has ever seen. But…it will not be easy. Many will lose their lives. Blood will be spilled. Her life and yours will be torn asunder if you fight the inevitable."

"When will this happen?" Klaus asked urgently.

"Not…not for some time. Centuries from now."

Klaus' eyes widened in incredulity, "Centuries!" he roared. He calmed himself and mused over what the seer told him. He and a woman, centuries from now would sire the most powerful bloodline in the scope of man. He had a future, which meant, he would break the pestilent curse, and this also meant he would find some way to destroy Mikael, the man he referred to as father though he was far from it.

Niklaus could care less about his life being ripped apart or blood being spilled seeing it as par for the course. He and this woman would be rulers in a new world. That was the part he was determined to hold on to and make sure came to pass.

Yet what did she mean this woman would be his superior?

"Is there anything else you see?" the impatient immortal demanded.

"Yes. She will be the one to lay you low."

There always had to be a negative connotation where he was concerned, Niklaus thought bitterly. He would just have to do everything in his power to convince his future bride not to.

"Thank you," he dropped the purse of coins on the table. "You've done me a great service."

Phaedra closed her eyes and when she reopened them their natural color had returned, "No," she shook her head, "what I've done is plunge the world into hell."

"The world is already hell," Klaus strode to the door. "Show her out and bring her to her daughter."

Rebekah followed after her brother and fell into step beside him. "You actually believe that?"

"Yes. I know it to be true."

"Then God help that girl."

Niklaus grinned. God help her indeed.

* * *

**Charlotte, North Carolina—2011**

Here it was some four hundred and twenty-four years later and the prophecy given to him by that seer in Italy never strayed far from Niklaus Mikaelson's thoughts.

Every witch he encountered he silently stopped and asked: are you the one or should I look for another? They had been powerful, beautiful, but on the inside Klaus felt nothing in regards to that witch being the woman he'd sire a bloodline with. Not to say there hadn't been any interesting activity taking place in his pants. He bedded and fucked the best of them. Yet at the end of their couplings that hollow feeling, like something vital was missing never went away. It had been persistent.

Klaus thought he had rid himself of that feeling when he came across Greta Martin. Her family, every other generation or so welcomed a new witch or warlock among its ranks. It took hardly any wooing or strong arming on his end to convince Greta to join him. She had been eager to be free of her domineering father, eager to do his bidding, and especially eager to ride him whenever the mood struck and it struck often.

Yet a niggling feeling in the back of his head shouted ceaselessly that despite how much he liked her, Greta wasn't the one.

When the sensation he had found his match came upon him, Klaus had been in the body of a washed up high school history teacher being tossed around by an elfin former cheerleader.

Bonnie Bennett.

She had not been the first Bennett witch the hybrid encountered. Now that he thought about it, Klaus could say there had been a luring of sorts whenever he held the company of a witch from that bloodline. He had written it off as a sign of his self-preservation kicking in and nothing more. So he never imagined it had been a clue, a hint from fate that the one he was meant to rule beside would hail from that family.

Klaus could hang himself for his own oversight. But now he was in the process of mending it.

First he drove a wedge between Bonnie and her friends by pitting her life against that of the doppelganger. Each time Bonnie and her pack of vigilantes tried to conspire to get rid of him, Klaus would make sure to question Bonnie about her friends' loyalty to her since she had been more than ready to lay it all out on the line for them.

At first she ignored him. Silenced him by showing him examples of her growing power. As time wore on, and the slights against her continued, Bonnie seemed to distance herself just a bit more. Opting to get lost in her own world rather than fellowship with those she considered family. And Klaus had been sure he made himself available to be an outlet for Bonnie; should she wise up and realize she was wasting her talent and potential on a bunch of commoners who would march her straight to her death under the guise of protection.

Then he found yet another card to play. Her mother.

He would be the one to bring these two women together and Bonnie would show her gratitude in the form of being his forever. See, simple.

Finding Abby Bennett-Wilson hadn't been like locating a needle in a haystack. She hid in plain sight, living an unassuming life. Until Klaus came to town calling, and showing proof he knew her daughter and he would be willing to reunite them if she agreed to help him when needed.

Abby took the bait—although not instantly. It took coaxing, of the bloody and murderous kind, but since then, she had been a good obedient witch fearing what he might to do her daughter if she ever decided to be bold and brave and refuse him.

So far things had been working smoothly and beautifully between them.

"If there is one compliment I can give out of many in regards to Bennett women, the lot of you are stunning. Magic tricks aside, I imagine there is not one unfortunate looking branch on that particular tree," Klaus agilely came to rest on his haunches and grabbed a handful of dirt, sifting through it with his fingers. He stared up at the woman hovering near him.

"If there's nothing else I'd like what you promised me."

"Right," he tossed the dirt back on the ground, rose, and wiped his hands clean. Digging into his back pocket, Klaus removed a photograph and handed it over. "Here you go, love."

The woman resisted the urge to snatch it from his fingertips and hesitantly made a grab for it. Naturally she had to tug since Klaus didn't release it once it slipped between her fingers. She sucked in a deep breath and glared. In return he smiled and then let his hand drop.

It took a while for the woman to turn the picture over, heart accelerating behind her sternum. She flipped it over and…

Found it impossible to speak. Tears threatened to cloud her vision but she held them back. Crying in front of the likes of Klaus was never a good idea since he made a foul practice of using his enemies' weaknesses against them. And the young face reflected through the glossy film of the photo was definitely a weakness.

These morsels, these snippets, these breadcrumbs Klaus allowed her to have was all Abby Bennett-Wilson had of her daughter, Bonnie, the child she walked away from.

She was tempted to ask how she was doing since Klaus spent a majority of his time these days in Mystic Falls, but like always Abby chickened out. He loved having the advantage and the last thing Abby wanted to do was indulge him to cure her own burning curiosity about her offspring.

Klaus watched Abby most carefully. A vein had erupted near her temple, and he could literally see her throat tightening with emotion as she tried her best not to shed a single tear in front of him.

Naturally he withheld that long ago given prophecy from Abby knowing she'd find some way to rebel, escape from the heavy although clandestine guard he kept her under, and warn her child. He couldn't allow that to happen under any costs, and so he used emotionally destructive tactics to get his way. They weren't always necessary. Abby could be amiable when she chose to be, and typically when she needed finances to keep her standard of living up. If anything, Klaus would say their 'partnership' worked better than most marriages.

But it was not Abby he desired to have by his side. No. Beautiful she was like her mother and her grandmother, so forth and so on, but she was a threadbare carpet compared to her daughter Bonnie.

Klaus reflected when necessary, however, his thoughts trailed off to the young woman who right now was probably with that hooligan Damon Salvatore whom she trusted even less than she did the hybrid, but had been willing to put her rightful grievances aside for their crusade to end him.

Aquamarine eyes turned into frosty chips of ice.

"I have your guaranteed word that it worked," Klaus called for Abby's attention.

"Yes," Abby replied curtly. "The _Oni_ will lose your scent. They won't follow you into Mystic Falls at least not until the start of the blood moon cycle which will be at the end of March. I've given it a much more…tempting prey to pursue until then."

Klaus smiled, gratified. The _Oni _were tempestuous creatures who at one point in history caused chaos, but now had taken on the form of warriors to wipe out those who plunged civilizations into anarchy. Since becoming a hybrid there had been all manner of creatures released from their volt to cleave his head from his shoulders. It made Klaus laugh to know he was so popular. Klaus hadn't worked for a thousand years to become the most invincible being to ever walk the earth to be struck down by an ancient Japanese legend. He couldn't allow anything to get the jump on him. He had a young woman to seduce after all.

"For your sake I hope so," he leered. "Until I need you again."

Abby watched the hybrid saunter off. Somehow, someway she was going to get rid of him, and then, she was going to meet her daughter.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

_Stefan_

That's what it said on the caller ID. Six letters, two syllables, and the last person Bonnie Bennett wanted to talk to. Blowing out a hard breath she glared at the screen before promptly hitting the ignore button. Her phone went sailing through the air and landed somewhere with a thud. The kind that made the girl slightly worried about the damage she may have intentionally yet inadvertently inflicted on her cell. It could be replaced, but as she had been learning there were other things that were irreplaceable.

Like her freedom.

She couldn't believe the ridiculous news she heard today. No. She refused, absolutely _refused _to believe the spirits would sell her out like this.

In the last two years alone, Bonnie had already given so much of herself away and to what end. Her steps had gotten no farther than the start line, and simply put she was tired. All the hard fought battles they ended up losing the war. Small victories could never bring back the people who died: some who had to and those who were caught in the crossfire.

Her fingertips began stinging again, the kind of pain that reminded her of blood recirculating to areas that had gone without. Rubbing the sensitive pads one over another, Bonnie winced against the pain still trying to figure out why this kept occurring at least three times a week.

The lights in her bedroom flickered, the brightness dimmed to the point she figured they were going to blow out, but then illuminated to a brightness that far surpassed its designed wattage. That had been another strange phenomenon as well. Maybe her powers were acting up again. She had been using them more and more for the past several weeks. There was a lunatic hybrid on the loose that needed killing and all supernatural eyes looked to her to abracadabra it dead.

She was eighteen for goodness sake and yet her "friends" thought she had the goods to execute a thousand year old super-immortal who couldn't be killed by fire, stake, or a really strong aneurysm. Bonnie was many things but she wasn't a deity and couldn't snap her fingers and poof someone out of existence. If she had that power a lot _less _people would be walking around, more to the matter ordering her around.

Today had been another disaster. Bonnie had forgotten to study for her physics quiz and knew she bombed the thing so bad her teacher would be removing shrapnel for a week. Jeremy, who was now in Elena's version of the witness protection program in Denver, drunk dialed her in the hopes she'd finally listen to his side of the story and accept his apology. She was just so done with everything.

The only highlight of her day had been returning home and finding another gift sitting innocuously on the kitchen table.

It all began six weeks ago. Caroline had dropped her off after attending Tyler's quickly patched together Homecoming party where Klaus was failed to be destroyed again. She walked through the foyer, entered the kitchen intent on getting a glass of water to wash the horrid taste of beer from her mouth when she stopped short at the threshold eyeing the beautifully wrapped package sitting on the table.

Her dad hadn't been home to tell her who left it, and at first Bonnie didn't think it was for her. But as she drew closer to inspect it, she saw a card with her name written on it with an inscription underneath that read: For your trip to India. She wasted no time opening the package to reveal a beautifully embroidered blood-orange sari.

Enthralled and perplexed in equal measure, Bonnie had no idea who left this for her. She only mentioned traveling to India one day with Matt when she had a particular itch to run screaming from her life, take on a new identity, and immerse herself in another culture.

At first Bonnie wasn't inclined to keep the gift thinking it might be a bribe because other than the Salvatore's who would never do something like this for her, there had been only one possible suspect left.

Klaus.

Yet, Bonnie didn't want to believe his generosity would extend to her considering she tried to kill him, and would have succeed had Elijah not reneged on them at the last second.

Her gift today had been…a nude bralette set trimmed in forest green lace, garter, and thigh-high hosiery with a mask. Immediately Bonnie was disgusted and felt offended. In the trash it went.

In total, the enchantress had amassed a stockpile of books on ancient legends and sorcery, pearls, a drawing of herself wearing the sari, and a miniature elephant figurine carved in jade. Real jade and not the fake kind either.

It was more than obvious Klaus was her benefactor and she had every intention of telling him to stop with the gifts because they weren't going to change her mind about killing him. However…Bonnie didn't want to admit they were weakening her resolve just a bit.

Some dark part of her liked his attention and wanted to flaunt it in front of her two best friends who never had any shortage of suitors. Yet if she did, what would that say about her? That she was attracted to homicidal sociopaths whose job was to ruin the lives of decent people, corrupt them until death was their only redeeming opportunity?

In any case, what Bonnie learned today on her little adventure with Stefan left her with more than an itch to scratch on her head.

According to the witch they consulted they couldn't move forward with their plan to kill Klaus since Bonnie's fate was tied to his. At first that sounded vague and like Klaus had gotten to the witch first and either paid or threatened her to say that to Bonnie and Stefan respectively. When Bonnie asked for clarification on her fate being tied to Klaus she automatically thought he had bound his life with hers like Lucy had done with Katherine and Elena, but that wasn't what the witch meant at all.

"As foretold by my ancestor, there is a prophecy that states a two natured beast will sire a line with an elemental, the descendant of a true goddess. You have been chosen to be the one to exist beside him. There is no undoing what has been predetermined by fate. You cannot kill him just as he cannot kill you. You, Bonnie Bennett are meant to be, in laymen's terms, his wife. Your issue will be an immortal amongst immortals."

Bonnie had laughed hysterically after hearing that. There was no way in _the _hell she was marrying Klaus or entering some kind of arrangement that was symbolic of marriage, and she wasn't going to birth any babies with him either. She had a functioning brain with common sense to boot. No. No! There was no way in the world she would ever willingly join Klaus and, and, Bonnie didn't even want to think about what he'd want to do.

Wasn't her life pitiful enough? Was not being abandoned by her mother and losing her grandmother enough? Was not being cheated on with a ghost enough? Was not putting her life on the chopping block every time she recited a spell enough? Why did fate see fit to bind her life with Klaus'? And what about the balance?! Were the spirits just going to overlook that after all they tried and failed to do in terms of stopping Klaus from breaking his curse? This was some bullshit, Bonnie reasoned.

Stefan said very little on the return trip home. However, the minute he shifted his car into park outside of her house, he faced Bonnie.

"We'll figure some way out of this. But…if you agreed maybe…"

Bonnie held up a hand to silence him knowing exactly what the vampire was about to say. If she agreed to be with Klaus he'd stop terrorizing everyone and let them live in peace. Yeah, you turn yourself into a martyr _one_ time and everyone expected you to be the sacrificial lamb moving forward, no questions asked.

"Don't say a word about that to anyone else. Do you hear me, Stefan? That conversation never happened and if you bring it up again I will make sure you walk around with bedhead for the rest of your life."

Stefan touched his perfectly styled hair. "That's a low blow you know that right?"

"Yup, I realize I have to play hardball so you know I'm serious. Keep this between us, Stefan," and she promptly got out of his car and trotted to the front door.

Stefan and anyone else could miss her with that. Truly and simply. Her life was her own to determine what to do with. She would run to the ends of the earth to escape Klaus if she had to. He could chase her all he liked. She would grow old and die one day. Immortality was not promised to her.

Perturbed though she was at the prospective of having a life with Klaus, an uncalled for thrill spiked through her.

No one knew this and Bonnie certainly didn't go out of her way to let anyone know, but during her darkest hours, when she felt there wasn't a soul around who could understand the weight, the pressure, and even the slight degradation she felt at being the "resident witch" Klaus had come to her. Talked with her. Shared parts of himself with her she didn't fully believe. Bonnie fought tooth and nail not to let his stories change or humanize him in her eyes. Klaus was a ruthless opportunist who was one kill away from being the anti-Christ. She couldn't be seduced, sullied, influenced by him under any circumstances.

Yet and this drove her up a wall, she couldn't stop thinking about him. The sound of his voice. The way he moved. How he commanded attention by doing nothing more than entering a room with that smug little smile on his face. Bonnie worked overtime not to ruminate on how his clothes fit his body like a glove, or that he found some reason to stand impossibly close to her disregarding the rules of personal space. And she especially didn't like the way he leered at her.

Like a predator and it sounded clichéd to say. He was indeed a predator and of the worst kind. If Bonnie weren't who she was, Klaus easily would have devoured her and removed her remnants with a toothpick from his teeth before moving on to another poor girl to conquer.

No one else affected her the way he did. And that unnerved the young witch. How he could make her tongue tied and twisted, and reduce her to a drooling and sniveling fangirl who hardly got to leave the house without supervision. She didn't know but she wanted it to stop.

Bonnie promised herself not to be taken in by his charms, his charisma, his wiles because Klaus was a liar, killer, thief, a literal demon.

As the days rolled by those truths were losing their effectiveness. Yet Bonnie did her best to hold on to them. Klaus only showed her what he wanted her to see in order to manipulate her. He could be the least bit interested in truly amending his ways and becoming a decent person. No, that wasn't his goal, his endgame. He wanted her power and that was the extent of everything.

The thought depressed Bonnie.

Getting up from the bed she decided to finish the last of her household chores prior to taking her ass to bed. Just as she rose from the bed her cell phone started ringing.

"What?" she barked as she did her best to find the stupid thing and located it on the floor next to the leg of her desk chair. Swiping it, she prescreened the call and sighed heavily before answering. "I'm not interested in selling my soul tonight, Satan."

A dark chuckle tickled her ear. "Missed me, love?"

"Just like a sex addict misses that venereal disease that halted their fun time. I don't have time to chat."

"Well, that's a shame and unfortunate for your favorite history teacher."

Bonnie swallowed and her fingers inadvertently tightened around her phone. "You leave Alaric alone," her words sounded hollow and lacked her usual bravado. She knew, in this power play Klaus had the advantage to do whatever he pleased to Alaric. She was too far away to get to them in a reasonable amount of time and it would have been too late anyways. It took nothing but a third of a second for a neck to be snapped.

"Relax. I'm merely watching him grading papers looking more and more dismayed. The US does rank awfully low when it comes to educational prowess."

"Is there a point, Klaus? I wish you'd get to it sometime this century."

"Meet me at your school in ten minutes. If you're a second late I'll make sure Alaric goes on another trip to the other side free of charge. Come alone."

The line was disconnected. Huffing, Bonnie stuffed her feet back into her ankle boots, grabbed her keys, wallet, and her grimoire just in case.

On the drive to Mystic Falls High Bonnie debated on alerting the rest of the troops. Damon and Stefan could have easily beat her there, but bearing in mind since Elena wasn't the one in danger, and Ric had a ring to protect him from supernatural attacks—if it remained on his finger—they wouldn't exactly be quick to rush off and save him.

Then again, Bonnie had nothing outside of Klaus' word that Alaric was at school. She could call him herself and find out his precise location. Even if she did so and tipped him off, Klaus was there. No, she couldn't risk that either.

Before she knew it she was pulling her car into the parking lot. Bonnie's stomach plummeted to her toes because Alaric's rental SUV was parked in its usual spot.

In thirty seconds Bonnie had entered the school taking the familiar halls to Alaric's classroom. Just as the turned the final corner, her arm was snatched and she was jerked backwards and then propelled into an empty classroom, her back making contact with the wooden door. Breath rushed out of her, her world became jarred for a second due to her head bouncing off the door.

Her mouth opened automatically to let out a shriek of pain, but the sound never made it past her lips for their journey was impeded by a pair of puffy red lips and a moist, hot tongue.

Bonnie squeaked as her eyes popped open and saw Klaus kissing her with his eyes closed.

This was not their first kiss. The first happened after she declined his invitation to his family's ball. Hateful words had been traded between them like stock brokers, and Klaus decided the best way to silence her and get the last word would be to kiss her into the middle of next year. Bonnie slapped him maybe two minutes later, delayed reaction, and promised him castration if he ever got it into his head again to kiss her.

For an entire week her lips shamefully tingled whenever she spared their kiss a single thought.

Klaus moaned into the kiss despite the fact Bonnie was not reciprocating as she should be. Over and over he moved his mouth as if stitching a quilt. His hands which held her by the shoulders traveled down her sides, gripped her hips before inching around to grab her ass.

Bonnie automatically tried to push at his chest to get him off before he dragged her under, and her body betrayed her. But when that didn't work she made a go for his hands to pry them off her butt. Klaus instead took possession of her wrists and pinned them to either side of her head.

"Get off me," the flummoxed witch tried to articulate but her words were mumbled.

Getting one final taste of her mouth, Klaus ended the one-sided kiss.

"So this is the reason you wanted me to come here?" Bonnie said between pants. "To molest me?"

"I don't have to molest anyone. Least of all _my_ witch."

Bonnie sucked her teeth and did her best to wiggle free, but it just wasn't happening. "I am _not _your witch."

A corner of his mouth lifted up, "The quicker you accept the truth the easier this will be."

"It will never be easy because I despise you, Klaus."

"No, you really don't," he repudiated her proclamation. "You only believe that because I killed your friend, who's still alive by the way, to break my curse. I've been nothing but kind to you."

"And everyone else is expendable. You continue to threaten those I care about and I'm supposed to overlook that because you have a crush on me. Get real. You turned Tyler into a hybrid against his will and a bunch of other werewolves, too. You compelled Stefan to attack the girl he loves then made him turn off his humanity…"

"Again, what does any of that have to do with _you_? Stefan doesn't love you and from the looks of things the feeling is quite mutual. The only ones you've shown to give a damn about are those bearing the name Gilbert and maybe Caroline on occasion. You care nothing for the Salvatore's, or for my hybrids so please don't pretend otherwise. It makes you look foolish."

Bonnie ground her molars on top of one another desperately wanting to argue Klaus was wrong, so fucking wrong. She did care about people other than those in her special circle. It's why she fought as hard as she did, but…lately she had stopped thinking about the bigger picture as her vision began to shrink and the only thing standing at the end of it were members of her makeshift family.

"Have I exposed a flaw?" Klaus inquired at Bonnie's prolonged silence.

"You haven't exposed anything you rat bastard. I've never had to threaten or use violence against anyone to give me the time of day. Or to be my friend. Unlike you. Now take your hands off me before I remove them for you."

The two stared each other down for several seconds before Klaus stepped away. This song and dance was beginning to grow tiresome with him. He loved her heat, her passion, her spunk, but if only she'd apply them in a more erotic setting then they could finally make some fucking progress.

Klaus stared at Bonnie wondering if she tried on the gift he sent to her. He wondered if she were wearing it right now. From the look of pure disgust on her face Klaus would bargain she wasn't, and knowing her she probably torched them.

Leaning his weight against one of the chemistry lab tables, Klaus crossed his legs at the ankle and glared, "Where did you and Stefan run off to today?"

Bonnie, who had been massaging feeling back into her wrist, narrowed her eyes. "You're having me followed now?"

"I protect all my interests, love now answer the question."

"What do you think I am? I'm not a pet or a toy. I'm a person. You can't buy me things and think that gives you the right to be in my personal business. I don't answer to you. If you called me down here for a kiss well you got your damn kiss."

Of course Bonnie barely had the door open before it was slammed shut again, and Klaus was leaning into her heavily leaving her no other option to become one with said door. He buried his nose in her hair inhaling her scent that was as unique and bold like her magic. And perhaps that was her magic he smelled on her and not perfume or a scented lotion. Her scent reminded him of burning embers, wildflowers, and something sweet like berry flavored sorbet.

"You make it so _hard_ to be a good boy, Bonnie," Klaus whispered. "One minute I want to stick my tongue down your throat before sticking it down your pussy, and the next I'd like to knock you off your high horse."

Bonnie gulped and replied shakily, "You're disgusting."

"And you like it. Be honest, no one has ever made you feel this way. Have they? No one has ever made your knees shake and quiver, your pulse race in anticipation. Tell me, when we're alone like this and you go home, are your panties dry or wet? You think about me touching you, tasting you, don't you?"

"No," she lied.

Klaus heard the inflection in her voice and knew she was denying what he could smell and sense from her.

Bonnie did her best not to have any kind of reaction the minute Klaus began to grind his conspicuous erection between the crack of her denim covered ass. She bit down on the inside of her cheek and refused to allow her eyes to roll or her lids to flutter. Heat fanned out within and already a sheen of sweat was leaking from her pores.

"You're a terrible liar, Bonnie," the hybrid chastised and followed it up with a lick along her ear.

A hiss escaped her mouth before Bonnie could control it. Her nipples were tightening and becoming erect, and with Klaus grinding behind her pushing her body into the door, the friction on her sensitive peaks made her toes curl in her boots.

"Perhaps I should take lessons from you," she said breathily.

"I'd love to teach you everything I know. Why don't I start with cunnilingus?"

_Oh, no _Bonnie thought and before she could even utter one protest her boots were off, jeans unzipped, pulled off and she was being hoisted on Klaus' shoulders.

His thick tongue split her clean down the middle and began lapping at her center as if she were ice cream, a lollipop, or a bowl of milk.

No one had ever done this to her before and Bonnie had no idea what to do. Yell for him to stop because she was sticky down there and he was only making it worse or better, she didn't know, or to just ride this out because this felt too fucking good. The sensible part of her raged this was wrong. He was wrong and she shouldn't reward someone like Klaus with the privilege of tasting her gooey sweetness.

However, the other side of her ruled by the houses of pleasure and sensuality told her to sit back, relax, and enjoy it because it would only get better as time went on.

Her blunt fingernails scraped over his curly blond hairs and Bonnie shut her eyes. His tongue flicked and continuously circled her clit; his teeth bit gently into her outer lips and Bonnie couldn't restrain herself from sighing, panting, shrieking in delight.

She tasted like the ripest fruit on earth, Klaus theorized as he stiffened his tongue and did his best to penetrate her opening. He knew Bonnie was a virgin. He knew no one had done this to her and that only made his want and need for her more ravenous.

Taking a step away from the door, Klaus lowered Bonnie into a standing 69 position, only her head wasn't facing his crotch but he now had complete access to her cunt. This new position sent all the blood rushing to Bonnie's head but she could hardly care less because Klaus drove his tongue inside, licking her inner walls and switching to hum against her clit. The vibrations sped on the super highway of her nerves. She was overheated, simultaneously light-headed and short of breath. Bonnie did her best to lean up to give her pounding head a break, but Klaus would execute some trick with his tongue and she gave up since she lost her center of gravity once more.

Sensations were coming at her hard and faster now. The feeling tripled in intensity and strength. Every single part of her was thrumming it seemed and were making their pilgrimage to the center of her body, the epicenter, ground zero. Idly, Bonnie wondered if the man had a degree in linguistics because he definitely had a talented tongue.

Her thighs began to shake and Klaus knew she was getting close. His own need to bury his rigid length within her made its demands, to which were growing ever increasingly difficult to ignore. Klaus imagined her tightness, warmth, her slippery gushness surrounded on all sides of his shaft, and he nearly came himself. His dick was jealous as hell of his tongue right now.

He gave her pussy a spit shine cleaning, drinking her essence, swallowing her tangy perfume. One lick, two, a third, a swirl of his tongue, the scrap of his teeth on that bundle of nerves, and a squirt of liquid came shooting out of her to his surprise, and from the choked sound Bonnie made, to hers as well. Klaus opened his mouth and drank it all down until she was empty.

Bonnie slapped both hands over her mouth to stifle her screams but she was loud anyways. Beakers and test tubes burst into sharp confetti, papers flew off bulletin boards, and it seemed the place shook as if an earthquake was taking place.

_Damn_, Klaus thought smugly. If this was how she climaxed from being eaten he could only dream of how it would be the minute he penetrated her.

"Oh…oh my…god…oh god…oh…shit," Bonnie stammered unintelligibly.

When Klaus finally pulled away, mouth, chin, even the tip of his nose glistened with her juices, he smirked and righted the depleted young woman on her feet.

Bonnie had to grab on to Klaus or she would have fallen flat on her butt. Blood avalanched its way down her body making her wince in pain but it paled to the zaps of pleasure that stung her cells.

Just as their eyes connected they heard footsteps. Bonnie immediately froze, a look of sheer terror on her face.

"I believe that's your cue to get dressed, sweetheart. I'll stall whoever it is."

Bonnie nodded and looked around for her clothes. Her jeans had been tossed and landed on a table. One boot ended up on stool behind the teacher's desk, the other next to the garbage can to the right of her, and her panties…gone.

Green eyes narrowed at Klaus who quickly slipped out of the room. Bonnie barely listened to the conversation taking place between the hybrid and whoever it was. She was hoping with all hope it was the janitor and not Ric because how would she explain being here with Klaus?

She finally shimmed her pants up her body not wanting to think about the fact she'd have to walk the literal hall of shame and drive home commando. When the door reopened both her boots were on her feet and Klaus motioned for her to follow him.

Bonnie folded her arms tightly over her chest as she fell in step next to Klaus. He opened her car door for her once they reached it. Not a single word was shed between them and there didn't need to be. What happened, Bonnie vowed, wouldn't happen again. What happened, Klaus vowed, would take place the night they consummated their union. For real. With all the pomp and circumstance befitting two legends.

The squeal of her tires burning up the asphalt disrupted the silence of the air. Reaching in his back pocket, Klaus removed a pair of cotton panties. Just a little memento from grinding on wood.

**The End.**

**A/N: And there you have it folks! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Off to go work on some other updates. **


End file.
